


Ezra P. Standish, Ingenious Interior Designer - Sofa Moving Day

by gemspegasus



Series: Ezra P. Standish, Ingenious Interior Designer [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ANs: Ficlet inspired by  sallymn’s fabulous An Interior Design Snippet AU. Summary: "Ezra is an interior designer, Chris is his client... and it gets worse." Based upon sallymn’s AU I wrote a ficlet, Ezra P. Standish Ingenious Interior Designer. This is another ficlet set in the same universe.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The Seven don't belong to me. I'm only saddling them up for a 'ride' or 7. I will return them to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy and John Watson when we're done. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ezra P. Standish, Ingenious Interior Designer - Sofa Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> ANs: Ficlet inspired by sallymn’s fabulous An Interior Design Snippet AU. Summary: "Ezra is an interior designer, Chris is his client... and it gets worse." Based upon sallymn’s AU I wrote a ficlet, Ezra P. Standish Ingenious Interior Designer. This is another ficlet set in the same universe.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Seven don't belong to me. I'm only saddling them up for a 'ride' or 7. I will return them to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy and John Watson when we're done. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only.

“Buck, what are you doing here?” A startled Chris Larabee asked him as he stepped out of his kitchen and into his living room. The coffee cup held in his hands forgotten for now.

Mischievous blue eyes twinkled as Buck chucked a thumb backwards towards Chris’s front door which was ajar and said, “Ask him.”

Chris glanced at his opened front door and Ezra P. Standish stepped through it. ‘Dang it, I forgot to close the door after my morning run today.’ Chris thought to himself. He then blinked at the interior designer.

Ezra greeted his client, “Good morning, Mr. Larabee. Messieurs Wilmington and Sanchez arrived punctually to remove the mons…” Ezra trailed off, cleared his throat and began again. “Messieurs Wilmington and Sanchez are replacing your antique curiosity of a sofa with a newer model that you agreed to on one of my previous visits to your abode.”

Chris watched as Buck and Josiah hefted up the old, comfortable couch between them and carried it through the door and onto the back of the “Wilmington and Sanchez Movers” truck parked in front of Chris’s yard. Larabee turned back to glare at Standish. It had taken him forever to break in the couch, now he had to do it with a new one and he wasn’t thrilled about it.

Ezra arched an eyebrow at him and said, “Two weeks ago, my PA, or Personal Assistant, Mr. J.D. Dunne left you a voicemail, email and a fax notifying you that today was the day your new furniture would be arriving as well as letting you know that the landscape architect and master gardener we hired would also be meeting with you today. You did receive the messages, did you not?”

A grumbled, “Got them but didn’t really pay attention to them,” was Chris’s reply.

Green eyes narrowed in irritation and Ezra was about to speak when Buck and Josiah reentered Larabee’s house with the new sable-colored, soft leather sofa and gently sat it down in the center of the room, in the same location the old one had been in.

Once Buck and Josiah had set the sofa down, Josiah expertly plumped the snowflake obsidian cushions to sit on both end corners of the sofa.

An annoyed, “Ezra,” escaped Chris’s lips as he spotted the new couch cushions.

“They come with the sofa. You can always replace them.” The designer replied smoothly.

Buck’s gaze traveled across the room decorated in all black other than for the sofa cushions. The mustached man then said, “I like them, Chris, the little bit of white on the ebony gives the place a splash of color.”

Chris’s hollow–eyed, deathly glare turned in Buck’s direction as a soft-spoken drawl floated across the room.

“Ezra, I’m not too early, am I?”

Ezra spun around and gave the new man in the room a small, sincere smile. “As always, Mr. Tanner your timing is impeccable.”

Vin grinned and said, “Nathan’s stopping by as soon as he’s finished with one of his other clients.”

“Excellent. Mr. Jackson will be sure to provide the sturdiest and loveliest botanicals and flora to spruce up Mr. Larabee’s garden.” Ezra answered Vin Tanner.

Turning about, Ezra then introduced Chris and Vin.

"Mr. Larabee, may I introduce, Mr. Vin Tanner, Landscape Architect, extraordinaire."

The End


End file.
